


Przebłyski wspomnień, czyli o pewnej obietnicy

by Andzia267



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, drama queen victor nikiforov, kid AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Czternastoletni Viktor jedzie na wycieczkę do Japonii, pod wpływem impulsu zawita do Hasetsu Ice Castle, kogo tam spotka?





	Przebłyski wspomnień, czyli o pewnej obietnicy

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to 20.12.2016 i wstawiam to z fanfiction.net, swego czasu byłam z tego tekstu bardzo dumna.

**Georgi jest ooc, bo nie poznał jeszcze Ani**

* * *

Promyki rannego słońca zaatakowały czternastoletniego chłopaka, który leniwie wiercił się na łóżku, uporczywie zakrywając twarz kołdrą w geście samoobrony. Słońce jednak, nie zamierzało tak łatwo odpuszczać i gdy nie mogło już wpływać na oczy, natarczywie biło go w zamian w jego długie, platynowe włosy, odbijające promienie na srebrno.

Nastolatek pokręcił się jeszcze chwilę, gdy drzwi jego pokoju trzaskały z nie małym zapałem.

-Witja, jedziemy już, nie ociągaj się!

Viktor czując, że jest zwyczajnie zbyt senny aby używać nóg, przesunął się w stronę krawędzi, jednak plan, którego nawet nie było zawiódł i Nikiforov zsunął się z łóżka. Spotkanie z zimną podłogą, jednak, postawiło go od razu na nogi i rozbudziło. Może to jest wszystko, czego wszyscy potrzebują? Może, gdyby wszyscy to praktykowali świat byłby piękniejszy?

Z egzystencjalnych rozmyślań wyłowił go sam Yakov, który coraz bardziej pukał w drzwi.

Viktor zebrał się z kafelków, chwycił gumkę do włosów i niedbale w miarę uporządkował niesforne kosmyki, które bezwstydnie wiły mu się po całej twarzy wchodząc wszędzie i sprawiając same problemy. Ale Viktor nie zamierzał ich ścinać, pycha w nim mówiła, że w tych włosach wygląda jak anioł. Nie zetnie ich, póki widownia nie zobaczy w nim anioła i go nie pokocha. Chociaż obecnie nie było widać żadnych logicznych powodów, ale on był więcej niż przekonany, że kiedyś zapanuje nad światem i będzie najlepszy w tym co robi.

Kolejnych minut budzenia wschodzącej gwiazdy Yakov nie wytrzymał i po prostu wszedł do pokoju chłopaka, zmęczony tym, że ten nigdy nie śmie go posłuchać.

Młody łyżwiarz odwrócił się do swojego trenera, kończąc wysoki kucyk.

Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, niestety stał wtedy przed nim jedyny człowiek, na którego ten uśmiech nie działa.

-Spiesz się na śniadanie.

Czerwonawa twarz mężczyzny była cała ściśnięta w usilnych staraniach kontrolowania swojego gniewu.

-Naprawdę musimy tam jechać?-pomarudził Viktor wybierając sobie z szafy ubrania.

-Georgi ma tam turniej.

-Więc po co ja tam?

Yakov wziął głęboki oddech jakby tłumaczył głuchemu muzykę po raz setny.

Viktor doskonale wiedział, że chodzi o zaciślenie więzi w ich grupie i inne głupoty. Niby dlaczego miałby się kolegować z kimś aż trzy lata młodszym?! Przecież to jedenastoletnie dziecko! Ale po namyśle chętnie zwiedziłby Japonię, może nawet poszedłby na lodowisko i spotkałby się z wiwatami i skaczącymi fankami, chociaż jeszcze ani razu ich nie spotkał, to czuł, że one gdzieś tam są.

* * *

Viktor zmęczony całym dniem podróży rzucił się na hotelowe łóżko, niestety Georgi nie dawał mu odetchnąć, ciągle gadał i zagadywał, nie mógł sobie już iść na te swoje zawody młodych dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym?

Oczywiście czternastoletni chłopak samego siebie uważał za dorosłego wiedzącego wszystko o życiu, tylko nadal nie umiał zrozumieć, że cały świat nie widzi jego geniuszu.

-Viktor, chodź ze mną na lodowisko dla hecy! Fajnie będzie! Poudajemy najpierw, że nie wiemy jak się jeździ a potem odwalimy jakieś skoki!

Nikiforov westchnął, ale jednak plan był kuszący i brzmiał świetnie, może przebywanie z dzieckiem nie będzie takie złe?

-Może powpadamy niechcący w ramiona jakichś pięknych dziewczyn?-podekscytowany nową perspektywą niechcianego wyjazdu Viktor mocno zakcentował wyraz "niechcący".

Georgi wykrzywił się lekko obrzydzony.

-Dziewczyny są ble! Po co komu one? Ja nigdy nie będę miał dziewczyny! Potem nie masz na nic czasu, przysięgam ci, że będę szczęśliwym singlem!

-Pożyjemy zobaczymy, mogę ci zapewnić, że jak już dorośniesz odbije ci na punkcie jakiejś.

-Nie mów jakbyś sam był taki dorosły. Nie sądzę. Jeszcze złamie mi jakaś serce, złotą radą jest nie mienie żadnej, wtedy żadna nie złamie ci serca.

-Dobra, dobra, nie będę rozmawiał na takie filozoficzne tematy kurde z dzieckiem. Lepiej zaplanujmy jak wyjdziemy, żeby Yakov nie widział.

-Ty tylko chcesz robić wszystko wbrew Yakovowi, żeby przypadkiem nie być mu posłusznym, przecież jak chcemy, to nie ma problemu z pójściem tam.

-No niby racja.-odparł zirytowany Viktor.

* * *

Zawiązał sznurówki wypożyczonych łyżew, były strasznie niewygodne i bardzo, ale to bardzo urażały jego dumę.

Wstał i wyszedł na lód, czekał aż ludzie go rozpoznają, był w końcu parę razy w telewizji, ale salwy oklasków nie było.

Zaczął jeździć kółka, zupełnie nie czując tych wypożyczonych łyżw.

Nazwano to miejsce Hasetsu Ice Castle, ale nie przypominało pałacu, a jedynym księciem był Viktor.

Rozejrzał się po żółtych twarzach wokół niego, żadna nie płonęła ekscytacją ani radością z tego, że go widzą. Ale nie ma co się bać, w przyszłości nie będzie na ziemi człowieka, który nie znałby jego imienia. Tak, wtedy będzie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie, nikt mu nawet nie podskoczy, będzie czczony i pobije wszystkie rekordy światowe, nawet się o to nie starając, będzie...

Viktor wpadł na coś niemal nie lądując na swojej delikatnej twarzy wprost na lód, obcierając całe nadgarstki i płacąc bólem kości ogonowej.

Rozejrzał się i zobaczył obok siebie zapłakanego, chłopca, mógł mieć z dziesięć lat, chociaż Viktorowi trudno było rozpoznać Japończyków po wyglądzie a co dopiero rozróżnić ile mogą mieć lat.

Chłopczyk miał czarne, proste i grube włosy, które lekko przysłaniały mu czoło, nie robiąc tylu problemów ile robi grzywka samego Nikiforova. Na jego zaczerwienionej od łez twarzyczce wisiały niebieskie, prostokątne okulary, które na szczęście były całe. Chłopczyk dotykał troskliwie swoje kolano, marszcząc powieki.

Oszołomiony Viktor wstał i podstawił rękę pod chłopca.

-Przepraszam, ale ze mnie niezdara.-powiedział po Angielsku.

Japończyk przestał na chwilę szlochać, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Rosjanina. Nikiforov otworzył na sekundę buzię, szybko ją jednak zamykając, te czekoladowo, kasztanowe oczy były naprawdę piękne, coś kazało mu pilnować i chronić to dziecko.

Gdy ich oczy się spotkały chłopczyk równiesz otworzył buzię. Wydawało mu się, że z nieba wstąpił jakiś niezdarny anioł i przyszedł się nim opiekować i być jego aniołem stróżem łyżwiarstwa.

Viktor zaniepokojony ciszą ukucnął na kolanach, żeby zrównać się z siedzącym na lodzie chłopcem.

-Już, spokojnie-powiedział troskliwie- nie płacz, wszystko będzie dobrze...

-Yuri-powiedział Japończyk słodkim głosikiem podobnym do dziewczęcego.

-Viktor-uśmiechnął się, może pobyt w tej całej Japonii nie był znowu taki straszny?

Łzy Yuriego kompletnie wyschły, więc sięgnął po rękę Viktora, lecz gdy to zrobił poślizgnął się lekko i z powrotem upadł.

Uroczy, to jedyne co przychodziło Nastolatkowi do głowy. Nie wiedział co, ale coś w tym maluszku sprawiało, że uważał go za najsłodszą istotę jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Yuri starał się sam wstać, ale za chama mu nie wychodziło.

-Pomóc ci Yuri?

Ale słodki malec wyrwał się mu, aby pokazać, że jest już dorosły i sam umie wstać.

Rosjanin nie miał bladego pojęcia dlaczego, ale to wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej urocze.

Jakby oglądał słodkie szczeniaczki, miał ochotę zasłonić twarz dłońmi i pochichotać, ale musiał zachować klasę.

Yuri wstał i widać było, że przymierza się do powiedzenia czegoś Viktorowi, ale jego czerwone policzki mówiły też o jego nieśmiałości, co było kolejnym uroczym szczegółem.

Gdy chłopak już otwierał usta, krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna.

-Yuri! Znowu spadłeś?

Posłał jej zabójcze spojrzenie patrząc się z jednej strony na Viktora jakby bojąc się, że ten go znienawidzi. Ale tym czasem Rosjanin uważał Yuriego, za personifikację cukrzycy.

Dziewczyna wyrwała go do kręcenia kolejnych kółek. Miała dość długie, brązowe włosy upięte w wysoki kucyk, nie dosyć, że Viktor konkurował z nią o Yuriego, to jeszcze o to kto lepiej nosi tą samą fryzurę!

Zanim chłopczyk zupełnie zniknął w tłumie, Viktor machnął jeszcze ręką uśmiechając się jakby fakt, że Yuri odchodzi wcale go nie poruszył.

-Lepiej zdejmować okulary na lodowisko Yuri.

Ale Japończyk wcale się nie odwrócił.

Rosjanin niechętnie wrócił do bezsensownych kółek, które nie dawały mu już żadnego zalążka frajdy.

Wyszedł z wiru ludzi i udał się na sam środek lodowiska, nie myśląc ani sekundy skoczył i zrobił parę przewrotów.

Usłyszał parę westchnień zachwytu, ale to co pokrzepiło mu serce, to fakt, że najgłośniejszy należał właśnie do jedynego człowieka, którego znał w Japonii.

Ukłonił się i cały uśmiechnięty zaczął machać do wniebowziętych ludzi.

Machałby wiele dłużej, gdyby nie wpadł na niego nikt inny tylko sam Yuri.

Przewrócili się na lód, tak, że Yuri leżał cały na Viktorze.

Spojrzał na niego cały czerwony. Okulary na jego nosie zachwiały się niebezpiecznie, aby w końcu zsunąć się z niego. Mało brakowało, ale Nikiforov złapał je w locie.

-Naprawdę powinieneś dać je komuś do przechowania Yuri.

-Ale bez nich nic nie widzę...

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, Yuri mógł przysiąc, że słyszy anioła.

-Z nimi i tak na mnie lecisz!

Gdy doszło do niego jak bardzo okropnie źle zabrzmiały te słowa, jego oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości porcelanowych talerzyków pod kubek z herbatą. I szybko powiedział czerwieniąc się ledwo widocznie.

-Znaczy to nie tak! Znaczy, w sensie, że wywaliłeś mnie na podłogę!

Jeśli chce być sławny, to musi nauczyć się zapanować nad sobą w tego typu sytuacjach, kurde!

Ale Yuri zamiast coś powiedzieć spojrzał się tylko i szybko zszedł z Viktora i uciekł.

W tym platynowłosy również zauważył coś uroczego.

Wstał i kontynuował robienie skoków i wszelkich piruetów ku uciesze tłumu, jednak nie robił tego dla tłumu. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to fakt, że patrzy Yuri i podziwia najbardziej.

Po paru skokach zmęczył się do reszty i postanowił przestać.

Szukał wzrokiem znajomej, pulchnej twarzyczki, ale nigdzie jej nie było, znalazł jedynie twarz Georgiego, ale zignorował zażenowanie przyjaciela.

Tym razem zaczął trudne skoki, wszystko, aby zdobyć atencję Japończyka.

I aby piorun trafił jego pewność siebie! Ledwo zaczął wykonywać salto w tył, które jest z resztą zabronione, a już leżał ledwie żywy na twardym lodzie, powodując jeden szybki świst i huk, na szczęście nic sobie nie rozciął ani nie złamał, ale leżał zniszczony marznąc. Ucierpiał jego kręgosłup i duma.

Jęknął cicho, trochę podnosząc głowę, chcąc walnąć ją z powrotem na lód, lecz zatrzymały go małe rączki.

Spojrzał w górę, starając przedrzeć się wzrokiem, przez srebrne włosy ze zniszczonego kucyka, które zakrywały mu całą twarz.

-Yuri-wyszeptał gdy w końcu wytężył swój wzrok wystarczająco.

-Nic ci nie jest Viktor? To wyglądało niebezpiecznie. Musisz koniecznie poznać podstawowe zasady BHP...

-Wolę być nieprzewidywalny. Gdybym tylko sobie zapragnął to chodziłbym wszędzie nago i pokazywał się nago obcym!

Yuri odskoczył trochę w tył zmieszany.

-Jesteś trochę dziwny... Wstań, przyda ci się pomoc, muszę cię nauczyć jak powinno się jeździć na lodowisku.-wypiął dumnie pierś.- Będę twoim trenerem!

-Niech będzie-uśmiechnął się Viktor z trudem podnosząc się z lodu.

Wciąż różowy na policzkach dziesięciolatek wziął jego dłonie w swoje i zaczął jechać w tył ciągle robiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Nikiforovem.

Viktor jednak nie mógł skupić się na jeździe coraz bardziej, gdyż obserwował jak Yuri jeździ prowadząc go i mając nad nim pełną kontrolę, gdyby tylko chciał wrzuciłby biednego Viktora do lawy, a ten nawet by nie zauważył. jego ciało samo tworzyło muzykę, jak poruszało się z niezwykłą gracją jak na dziesięciolatka. Gdy poczuł, że si rumieni, szybko odwrócił wzrok i non stop patrzył gdzieś w bok, starając się robić minę jakby był zajęty i robił coś niezwykle ważnego. Wolał nie patrzeć na chłopaka przed nim, bo to było łatwiejsze.

Azjata zauważył, że jego podopieczny nie potrafi skupić się na jeździe i po długim powstrzymywaniu się i decydowaniu się aby wreszcie zareagować, ale na końcu i tak siedział cicho, zdecydował się aby mieć odwagę.

-Nie spuszczaj ze mnie wzroku. Patrz tylko na mnie. Prosto w moje oczy, a łyżwy same cię poniosą.

-Do gwiazd- jedna z krawędzi jego ust zawędrowała wiele wyżej niż ta druga.

I jeździli tak. Całe godziny, nie spuszczając z siebie oczu.

Gdy pomiędzy nich weszła znowu ta sama dziewczyna, której Viktor nie znał, ale już nienawidził.

-Rodzice cię wołają Yuri!-powiedziała dziewczyna po Japońsku.

-Ale...-nie zdążył dokończyć, a dziewczyna przerwała kontakt wzrokowy, który utrzymywał przez tyle czasu, ciągnąc go za ramię.

Dziewczyna gadała, ale oboje kompletnie jej nie słuchali, zamiast tego wrócili do kontaktu wzrokowego. Na twarzy Viktora pojawił się ból i zazdrość.

Gdy już miał uciec w ciemny pokój płakać skulony w jeszcze ciemniejszym kącie, oddalając się obiekt wyrwał się z mocnego uścisku porywacza i podbiegł jeszcze raz do biednego nastolatka, który przeżywał największą w jego dotychczasowym życiu intensywność pracy mięśnia sercowego.

-Moja rodzina prowadzi saunę, więc kiedyś przyjedź. Będę twoim trenerem.

Uśmiechnął się i zatańczył brwiami.

-Niedoczekanie, to ja będę twoim.

Yuri odwzajemnił uśmiech i posłusznie poszedł za dziewczyną.

Obok bramki na wyjście z lodowiska chłopak odwrócił się jeszcze ostatni raz, i puścił Viktorowi oczko zostawiając go w prochach.

* * *

Viktor rzucił się na łóżko machając się w przód i w tył.

-I co Viktor-zagadał wchodzący do pokoju Georgi-Nie poderwało się żadnych lasek, nie?-zadrwił.

-Lasek?! Stary! Jestem przesłodzony jakimś dzieckiem!

-Co?!-odrzuciło go trochę do tyłu.-Jak, kiedy, gdzie?!

Viktor spojrzał na niego w ciszy.

-Zaraz, zaraz, nie mów, że chodzi o tego dziesięciolatka, który zachowywał się jak dwulatek!

-Ale to właśnie było w nim najsłodsze-zarumienił się lekko na samo wspomnienie.

-Oh stary, rano nazywałeś mnie jeszcze dzieckiem, a teraz wpadłeś po uszy przez dziesięciolatka? Masz przerąbane.

-Jak będę już dorosły przypomnisz mi, a ja znajdę tego chłopaka, znajdę i poślubię!

Georgi wiedząc jaki rozpieszczony jest jego starszy kolega kiwnął głową dla świętego spokoju.

Oczywiście lata mijały, a Viktor zapomniał o swoim jedynym, który skradł go reszcie świata na parę ładnych miesięcy.

Georgi uśmiechnął się lekko oglądając, jak świeżo upieczona para młoda wymienia obrączki. Kto by pomyślał, że nawet takiej absurdalnej zachcianki Nikiforov nie odpuści, póki nie zostanie spełniona. Nawet o niczym mu nie przypominał, wygląda na to, że miłość zawsze znajdzie sposób, aby połączyć zakochanych po latach.

Gdy Viktor cały się trzęsąc wsunął obrączkę na palec swojego nowego męża podniósł na niego wzrok, aby zobaczyć, że Yuri robi to samo, gdy ich oczy się spotkały coś strzeliło Viktora jak piorun.

Te oczy.

On zna te oczy od dawna.

Czy to możliwe, że...

I wszystkie dawno zapomniane wspomnienia wróciły.

Ciekawiło go tylko, czy jego uroczy Yuri też to pamięta.

Ale uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zastąpiony ściśniętymi ustami i brwiami. Odnalazł na ławkach Georgiego.

-Georgi zdrajco ty! Miałeś mi przypomnieć!

Cały kościół odżył, a Pitchit włączył nagrywanie i wstał z ławki podchodząc zaraz pod miejsce akcji jak żądny informacji reporter.

Gdy Yuri spojrzał na niego błagająco, ten tylko powiedział.

-Kontynuujcie, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi.

Yuri zamknął twarz w dłoniach i robił głębokie wdechy i wydechy starając się uspokoić.

-Dziękuj mi Viktor, gdybym ci powiedział, olałbyś karierę, zapił się w barze i i tak nie znalazłby chłopca, którego imienia mi nie powiedziałeś a sam albo w ogóle nie znałeś albo zapomniałeś. Tak to chociaż spotkaliście się jeszcze raz na bankiecie i mogłeś poznać jego imię, prawda Witja?

Cała widownia odwróciła się oczekująco na Viktora.

Yuri Plisetsky nie wytrzymał, nie to, żeby starał się powstrzymywać, wstał i niemal krzyknął.

-Rujnujecie sobie ślub idioci, nie kłóćcie się, tylko cieszcie, że go bierzecie kurna. Spójrz co jak wygląda tata, psujesz mu najpiękniejszy dzień życia ojcze!

Po dobrych minutach zupełnej ciszy, do Yurio w końcu doszły słowa które wypowiedział.

-Kurna co?! Ja?! Że?! co?!

Organista żeby było ciekawiej zmienił ślubną muzykę na dramatyczne "dum dum dum duuum"

Wtedy Yuri się załamał i położył się na zimnej posadzce kościoła płacząc i machając się to w przód to w tył.

* * *

**Don't mind me**


End file.
